It is known in the art relating to urinary catheterization to perform such catheterization to drain a patient's bladder and to obtain most recent urine samples for laboratory analysis.
Known urine drainage systems often include a urinary catheter connected to a collection/drainage device. A catheter may be maintained in or on the patient for days or weeks. Samplings are typically taken from the collection device for laboratory analysis. It has long been a problem that the urine samples from the collection device are not the most recently produced urine. As a result, urine contained in the collection device has been known to become contaminated. This contaminated urine may produce unreliable laboratory analysis and unreliable biological test results. Therefore, in some known drainage systems, it is common to exchange the collection device for a sampling device when a urine sample is desired.
In these systems, this exchange involves interrupting the urine flow to the collection device, draining the collection device, removing the collection device from its communication with the catheter, connecting the sampling device in communication with the catheter, and establishing urine flow to the sampling device. After a urine sample is collected, in like fashion, the collection device must be exchanged for the sampling device. In addition to the exchange being a complicated procedure, the exchange of the collection device typically results in the spillage of urine and its contact with the patient or health care provider.